


Differential Equations

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x18  Frontierland<br/>Castiel is digging himself even further into lies and treachery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differential Equations

**Author's Note:**

> 6x18 Frontierland  
> Castiel is digging himself even further into lies and treachery.

Differential Equations 

 

Rachel’s blade stabs deeply, but Castiel manages to get the upper hand and his Lieutenant is dead. There’s not much time. Other angels will know what has happened and Castiel has to get himself to safety. 

Plus, there’s not much time left for Dean back in 1861. Castiel has to get back.

Falling onto Bobby Singer’s floor hurts, but not as much as the knowledge that he isn't strong enough to get Dean and Sam back. That knowledge breeds terror in his Grace and the first thing he has to do is hide himself from the angels. Some of them will come after him, imprison him, or likely smite him. This can’t happen. 

Castiel thinks he has never felt fear this bright, almost paralyzing. If he can’t get Dean back…..but he can’t think that now. Has to just about pass out on Bobby’s couch after he manages to ward the room with his own blood. Hide himself.

If he can’t get them back, he will have to go and join them, stay with Dean until he has the strength to bring the three of them back. He’s not even sure he can do that, thinking about those partial differential equations he never got to explain to them. Would he even be able to find the brothers so far back in the past? 

No, Dean will be lost to him. That ache of terror in his Grace grows exponentially with every second that passes, every second Castiel isn't healing fast enough. 

He has to get them back, get Dean back, has to think of some way……looks at Bobby Singer thoughtfully and has a plan.


End file.
